This invention is related generally to the field of dentistry, and more specifically to the field of dental equipment. In a specific aspect, the invention relates to a self-contained dental chair with an integrated compressor and vacuum pump and methods for its use.
Dentists need compressed air, vacuum, and water available at the dental chair when performing dental procedures. Presently the dental chair is connected to office utilities for these commodities. These office utilities represent a compressor and vacuum pump in a separate equipment room and associated plumbing and controls to distribute the compressed air and vacuum to the dental chairs in the office. In addition, a sewer connection is needed to dispose of waste fluids and solids picked up by the vacuum system.
Each dental chair in the office is connected to the office utilities by plumbing with connections either in the floor or an umbilical from the wall or ceiling. These connections make it difficult or impossible to move the dental chair once it is installed and connected to the plumbing.
The separate equipment room uses up valuable office space, the compressor and vacuum equipment are expensive, the plumbing is expensive, and the entire system requires maintenance. Hence, the invention is related to improved dental chairs which have a variety of versatile features.
In one embodiment, a dental chair comprises a chair body having a base, a seat and a back. Integrated into the chair body is a compressor and vacuum pump. For example, the compressor and vacuum pump may be incorporated into the base of the chair. The chair further includes a positive pressure line that is coupled to the compressor to supply positive pressure to one or more dental tools. Conveniently, the chair may include a pressure regulator to control the pressure in the positive pressure line. The chair further includes a vacuum line that is coupled to the vacuum pump to supply a vacuum to one or more dental tools. In this way, the dental chair may be used to operate various dental tools without requiring extensive backroom equipment and connection lines typically used in dental offices.
In one aspect, the chair further includes a controller and sensors that are incorporated into the chair body to operate the compressor and the vacuum pump. The chair may further include a power supply to supply power to the controller, the compressor and the vacuum pump.
In another aspect, the chair also includes a waste container that is coupled to the vacuum line to collect liquid and solid waste from the vacuum line. For example, the waste container may comprise a lid that is coupled to the vacuum line and a base that is removably coupled to the lid to permit the base to be removed, sealed and discarded.
In another aspect, the chair includes a water container that is coupled to the positive pressure line to permit water from the container to be supplied to one or more dental tools upon introduction of positive pressure into the water container. In one specific aspect, the water container comprises a housing, a sealed bag of water disposed within the housing, and a needle assembly coupled to the housing. The needle assembly has a hollow needle to penetrate the sealed bag. In this way, introduction of positive pressure into the housing causes the bag to compress and forces the water out of the needle.
As an alternative to integrating the compressor and the vacuum pump into the chair, they may be included in an auxiliary unit having connections to permit the auxiliary unit to be coupled to the positive pressure line, vacuum line, and the water line of the chair. In this way, an existing dental chair may easily be converted to a xe2x80x9cself containedxe2x80x9d dental chair. Conveniently, the auxiliary unit may also include a power supply and a controller to control operation of the compressor and vacuum pump.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a liquid supply system for delivering liquid from a sealed bag. The system comprises a housing and a sealed bag of liquid disposed within the housing. A needle assembly is coupled to the housing and has a hollow needle to penetrate the sealed bag. A pressure source is also provided to supply positive pressure into the housing to compress the bag and force the liquid out of the needle.